This invention relates generally to mounts or holders for tools, and more particularly to a tool holder for garden tools and the like which can be mounted to a peg board in a basement, garage or tool shed.
Garden tools such as rakes, shovels, hoes and the like are often stored in locations where the tools may become a hazard to persons in their vicinity. Unwary or careless people may step on a sharp or pointed tool end, or brush against a precariously balanced implement. These encounters invariably cause aggravation, and can cause serious injury.
To eliminate such hazards, many people hang such tools on hooks, pegs, nails, or other wall mounts. However, the amount of wall surface available for hanging such tools is often limited, and it is common practice to store a number of tools in stacked relationship upon the same hook or peg. Stacked and hung tools are also hazardous since the endmost tool may fall from the stack, and since the supportive mount may be unable to carry the aggregate weight of these tools.
A number of hooks and other mounts have been offered to provide a sturdy and safe structure for compactly storing a number of such tools. However, many of these tool holders are expensive and are, in reality, not much safter or more efficient than the simple nails or hooks they are offered to replace. Other holders consist of a number of parts, and their proper installation may prove incomprehensible or impossible -- especially when attempted by one unfamiliar with moderately complex hardware.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a holder for yard tools and the like which is simple and inexpensive to make and install, yet which is rugged in use.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a holder for yard tools and the like which is constructed of but a few parts. A related object is to provide parts designed to make apparent their proper installation even to those inexperienced with hardware installation practice.
Another object is to provide a yard tool holder which can be made and offered at an attractive commercial price. A related object is to provide a holder which can be fabricated without extensive labor or the generation of waste material.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.